


The Haus Gets Lit

by Denois



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Hanukkah, Movie Night, Multi, actually a date, candle lighting, d-man bonding session, latke theft, latke withdrawal, making latkes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: Holster asks his fellow d-men to celebrate the third night of Hanukkah with him in a bonding session of movies and fried foods. If it's less bonding session and more date, all the better.





	The Haus Gets Lit

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ricekrispyjoints for letting me steal the title.
> 
> Prompts:  
> Holster/Ransom/Nursey/Dex  
> First Kiss  
> "Don't say that. Don't ever say that."

Holster grinned at the small group before him. He’d declared that the third night of Hanukkah was for d-man bonding and Ransom, Nursey, and Dex had all dutifully shown up. “Welcome, my esteemed d-men. The blessing and candle lighting will occur shortly, at sundown. And then we feast on fried foods.”

“Mmm. Nice alliteration.”

Dex elbowed Nursey in the side, but it must not have been hard because Nursey just grinned back at him.

Holster grinned at both of them and then at Ransom. “Are y’all ready to get lit?”

Once their affirmative cheers died down, which was a disappointingly short time, he checked the time on his phone and looked out the window. “Ok. Let me say the blessings and we will get these candles lit and then, then we feast.”

Holster lit the shammus as everyone else stood around him and then he sang the blessings before lighting the three candles for the night. 

“Ok, let’s get this feast going.” He flashed a smile at the other boys. He was so glad that they’d all agreed to join him. Ransom always did, of course, and Nursey hung out with him pretty often. But they didn’t get to spend enough time together as a group. 

Dex ended up in the front of the group when they made it to the kitchen, so he opened the fridge and looked through the stock. “Uh, you said we were going to eat fried food?”

“Yeah? Why?” Holster had been rubbing Ransom’s shoulders but he walked over to Dex to look in the fridge as well. “Where are the potatoes and onions? Where’s the sufganiyot?”

He looked at Dex in horror but Dex just furrowed his brow. “You don’t think someone threw it out or ate it, do you?” 

“I’ll kill them. I’ll rip their heads off. This was supposed to be special. Our night together. The SMH d-men, the best d-men in the NCAA, eating our weight in fried food.” 

Dex’s hand patted his own awkwardly and Holster realized that he’d clenched them into fists. He forced himself to relax.

“Sorry bros. Looks like we’re out of luck on the latkes and sufganiyot.”

“I mean. I might not be able to do the sufganiyot tonight. But I can make a run to murder stop n shop and get stuff for latkes and make them. It’s no big deal. You should all hang out and enjoy the night and I’ll be right back.” Dex was pulling his coat on as he talked. 

Holster was left gaping and staring after him as he disappeared into the night. 

“Well, what are we supposed to do while he’s gone? We can’t start the movie without him.” Ransom’s voice brooked no room for argument, so Holster didn’t even try.

“We’re not going to leave your Frog out. I guess we can get the area set up though, nice and cozy. And make sure everything else that’s needed for the latkes is ready.”

It really doesn’t take long for Dex to return with his arms loaded down with multiple bags of potatoes and onions. 

“Woah, did you buy out the store?”

“Well, you’ve got five more nights right? I figured latkes was the game plan the whole time.” Dex rubbed the back of his neck which was turning pink but Holster smiled at him. 

“Yeah man. That’s great. There should be plenty for all of us for all of Hanukkah.” He clapped Dex’s shoulder and then turned to help with shredding potatoes. 

Once everything was ready and Dex started frying the latkes he looked over at them. Holster smiled at him. “Thanks so much Dex. I think I’d go into latke withdrawal if I missed out tonight.”

Dex returned the smile with a half one of his own. “Yeah. I’ll just get these fried up for you and then get out of your hair.” He turned back to the stove and Holster looked from Ransom to Nursey, both of whom were looking back at him. He shrugged.

“You’re leaving us?”

Dex waved a spatula without turning around. “Yeah. I mean, I have eyes, y’all are all dating, right? No need for me to, what, fourth wheel? Thanks for letting me join for a bit though. It was fun.”

“Don’t say that. Don’t ever say that.” 

Dex removed his current batch of latkes from the oil and turned to shoot a confused look at Nursey. “What? That it was fun?”

“No, dumbass….” Nursey gestured helplessly.

Holster decided it was time to take matters into his own hands. Two long strides took him from the table to the stove and he tugged on Dex’s hips until he turned around. Once he had Dex’s attention, he lowered his lips to Dex’s softly before pulling away and resting their foreheads together. “I didn’t invite you just to help with the cooking. Ransom wouldn’t let us even consider starting the movie until you were back. And Nursey’s been watching your ass when you cook for the past four months. You aren’t a fourth wheel. Just maybe a fourth?”

Dex’s eyes were still closed and he was taking slow measured breaths. Holster pulled away further and looked to Ransom with wide eyes.

“Dex, bro, are you ok? Are you having a panic attack?”

Dex took another long deep breath in and then let it out slowly before opening his eyes. Holster felt himself be flanked by the other d-men and breathed normally again when he saw Dex smile. 

“I’m fine. Just didn’t expect to get a present today.”

Holster felt his smile grow into a grin as he fist bumped Ransom without looking. “Great. Let’s eat ourselves into a latke coma and watch some awesome movies.” 

They finished cooking the food and moved into the tv room. While the opening credits were rolling across the screen, Ransom leaning into his side and muttered in an annoyed voice, “I can’t believe you managed to kiss him first.”

“Well, you better work on your moves if you want to beat Nursey out for second.” Holster hid his smile behind the latke that he’d just added applesauce too and then chewed innocently. 

Best Hanukkah in his life.


End file.
